Requiem (episode)
Requiem is the seventh episode of NCIS Season 5 and also the 101st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Gibbs finds himself embarking on an emotional journey into his past after he agrees to help the childhood friend of his late daughter who is being threatened with the soul-searching eventually leading to a shocking and heart-stopping conclusion. Prologue The episode opens to the sound of a beating human heart and as a lone figure runs forward, it's soon revealed the figure in question is none than NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior. As DiNozzo runs down the alleyway of the open warehouse, he sees two men and responds by firing his SIG-Sauer, DiNozzo's shots taking both men down almost immediately. DiNozzo throws his gun aside and then jumps into the water. He then begins swimming until he reaches the lower area of the canal where a car is sitting there. In the car is DiNozzo's boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Maddie Tyler who's unconscious with Gibbs trying to get Maddie to wake up with no success. DiNozzo tries to get the car door open but it's no good. Gibbs slams against the window yet nothing happens. Meanwhile, DiNozzo has started slamming the window of the car with cracks beginning to appear. He then manages to get the window open and with Gibbs's help, manages to get Maddie out. As DiNozzo swims with Maddie to the surface, Gibbs attempts to move but is unable to do so due to the steering wheel being pressed against Gibbs's body. Meanwhile, DiNozzo has gotten to the top of the water and he drags Maddie to the top of the warehouse where she lies on the ground, still unconscious. Seconds later, DiNozzo leaps back into the water, swimming back to the car where it's shown that Gibbs is sitting there, unconscious, Gibbs's eyes open and lifeless. DiNozzo attempts to remove the steering wheel and manages to do so, enabling DiNozzo to get Gibbs free. With that, DiNozzo manages to get Gibbs to the surface. Now that they're on the surface, DiNozzo checks for a sign of life from Gibbs but there's nothing and as Gibbs lies, his eyes still open and lifeless, DiNozzo begins performing CPR on Gibbs's chest, DiNozzo remarking, "Don't do this to me, boss. Come on. Don't do this to me. Don't make me kiss you, Boss". With no options left, DiNozzo begins performing mouth-to-mouth and checks for a pulse but nothing happens. DiNozzo then resumes performing CPR on Gibbs, urging Gibbs to come on. DiNozzo keeps on performing CPR and looks over at Maddie who's still lying on the ground, unconscious, her eyes closed. As he stops for a second, DiNozzo checks for a pulse from Gibbs yet finds nothing. Leaving Gibbs, DiNozzo checks on Maddie and begins giving her mouth-to-mouth before he performs CPR on her. He looks back at Gibbs who lies on the ground, looking up at the sky. It then cuts to an overhead shot of Gibbs and Maddie both lying on the pier, their hands nearly touching as DiNozzo frantically performs CPR on Maddie. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Gibbs meets his dead daughter's old friend, Maddie Tyler. Trivia *This was the most watched episode of Season 5. *In the North American Season 5 DVD set, the special features include an extended ending that was filmed but not used, showing Gibbs re-burying the time capsule that Maddie and Kelly had made. *When the body of Rudi Hass was discovered, his hands were nailed to the floor. However, when Hass's body is in autopsy, there are no marks on his hands. *In order of production, "Requiem" was the 100th episode made, but Chimera (episode) was the 100th episode aired; the producers decided to switch the order because the 100th episode's airdate fell on Halloween, for which "Chimera" was more appropriate. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby